goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Custard rants on Ivy Smith and gets grounded
Custard rants on Ivy Smith and gets grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on December 3rd 2018 Transcript * Custard: Ivy Smith, more like Evil Ivy, oh, my god, this girl sucks. It involves a Chibi Peepz named Ivy and she likes to go on failing adventures with her friends, this includes Stephanie Gavin, Cathy McCarthy, Lucy McCall and some kids. The worst part of it is where Ivy brings a Barney stuffy doll all her life when she was a baby. But why me, I thought Ivy was my friend. At preschool, she teaches viewers alphabet, numbers and others for preschoolers and being a spoiler brat. What a worst GoAnimate character. But guess what? Ivy Smith deserved to be a good girl according Luna until we've lied for becoming the members of UTTP. I wish the Ivy Gets Grounded show will not exist. Do you know who likes this show? Jazzi, Foo, Ka-chung, Noodle, B.B. Jammies and The Flowerpuffs! They're fans of Ivy Smith, and so are the other friends! It's their favorite show of all time. And you know who hates this show? The Metal Punks and the Good users! So screw Ivy Smith, and screw the Good Users. The Save-Ums and The Flowerpuffs are way better than Ivy Smith, not to be mentioned Barney and Friends. End of rant. * Rei: Custard, did I hear you rant on Ivy Smith. * Custard: Uh oh, dad. * (Then Rei walked in, and he was angry) * Rei: I'm sorry but Custard is grounded. * (Lawson's dad turned off the camera, and he started scolding his son, who was crying) * Rei: Custard, how dare you rant on Ivy Smith and say that Ivy Smith is the chubby crybaby and becoming friends and frenemies with you, this is not a backstory. * Custard: But dad, Ivy Smith is used to be friends or to hate each other all because of her bad actions, that's why I have to kill her with my chainsaw or the sword! * Rei: No, that's it lie! * Custard: Why? * Rei: Because you destroyed GoAnimate along with Luna and The Save-Ums by vandalizing pages for going to far. For this, you're grounded for Internet with no TV and no computer. Now Kosta Karatzovalis is gonna come down in and teach you a lesson in 5 minutes. * Text: 5 minutes later. * (Kosta is in the silent mood) * Custard: Um (x8), Kosta, why are you staring at me so anger like a living statue. * Kosta: Because, you are not going to be friends with Ivy Smith anymore, you just ranted o her, thanks to you. Why, I just gotta called from the Smith Family that you are now banished to becoming with Ivy Smith, that's why my GoAnimate career is on the line. And for that, you will Barney and Friends for the rest of your life. * Custard: No (x20). I don't want to watch Barney, I thought you hate Barney. * Kosta: Unfortunately, it was my baby daughter Angel's favorite show ever next to the Teletubbies. * Custard: Wait a minute.... ARE YOU F****** KIDDING ME, BARNEY IS THE WORST CHARACTER EVER IN MY LIFE AND NOW YOU THINKING YOU LOVE BARNEY BECAUSE OF YOUR DAUGHTER. THAT'S A LIE. * Kosta: It doesn't matter, it's my only opportunity to do so. * Rei: I agree with Kosta Karatzovalis. Now start watching Barney and Friends or otherwise, you will get beat up by Seike. * Custard: It's just not fair, can my last will be worst. * (The End) Category:2018 videos Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:The Save-Ums Get Grounded